


Concert Buddies

by Ironfairy88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Juvia bails on Gajeel for her new boy toy. Gajeel is stuck with two tickets to the hottest rock concert of the year, what will he do?





	Concert Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of fairy tail.

Gajeel sat in the library once again, waiting on his tutor to show up. She was running late today, well later than normal for her. He was in a particularly foul mood, after his plans for the night had gotten somewhat ruined. It didn't take long for his quite short yet amazingly beautiful tutor to come dashing in to the library, in a flash of bright blue out of the corner of his eye he knew in an instant it was her.

"Oh my gods Im so sorry to be late, the Prof. held me back after class today to discuss a project that is due soon." 

"Eh just added to my already crappy day" He slammed his head on to the table, earning a few shushes and scowls from the other students around. 

"Sorry" she apologized again as she sat down across from the sulking man. "What's eating you today?"

"My sister bailed on me, we were supposed to go to that concert tonight and her stupid boyfriend surprised her with tickets to go" He grumbled as he sat up and started to remove his books and note pad from his bag. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home and be bored"

"Are you talking about the big concert that sold out in 15 mins?" She placed her elbows on the table leaning in towards him.

"Yeah, I got two tickets for me and her, its her favorite band and I wanted to surprise her, but I ain't going by myself so I'll probably end up posting them on Craigslist or some shit" He huffed, clearly upset that his sister would ditch him for some ass hole.

"I tried to get tickets, but I had to work the library that day and they were sold out before I even got off work" She sighed "I really wanted to go, but at the same time, concerts are no fun by yourself, like you said" He perked up hearing that she wanted to go, maybe this was his chance.

"You maybe wanna go with me then?" He mumbled to the blue haired beauty "Not like a date or anything, unless you want it to be." ‘Fucking smooth idiot of course she wouldn't want it to be a date she's your tutor because you're a dumbass.’ He told himself.

"Really? You would want to take me?" her eyes shone like diamonds at the suggestion.

"If you wanna go, not gonna lie though it may be rough for you, they are pit tickets so you would be in the crowd and not sitting in the stands"

"I'd love to go Gajeel. I'll buy the ticket off of you if you want." 

"Na my treat Shrimp, but you better not leave my side, guys can get handsy there when a girl is on her own." ‘Shit who am I kidding I wanna get handsy with her’ Ah stop thinking dirty ya perv.

"Deal, wanna skip tutoring today? I'll need to go find something decent to wear before we go"

"Sure, I'll pick up at the dorm at 6, I'll need your room number though."

"Ah, here" She scribbled her room number and her phone number on a piece of paper and slid it over to him. "So does this mean I get to finally ride on your motorcycle?" 

"No, were going to take my car, I built her from the ground up back when I was 16. Anyways no one rides the hog besides me and a girl friend" Levy huffed at that last comment. ‘So in other words never. He wouldn’t want me as his girlfriend.’ She cursed herself. Gajeel started to put his books away and stood to leave, as Levy did the same.

"Thanks Shorty" Gajeel grinned at the small woman in front of him.

"For what?" She cocked her head at him confused, she didn't do anything to deserve a thank you did she?

"You made my shitty day a hella lot better"

"Oh! well then you're very welcome, Thank you for the invite" She felt her face heat up knowing she must have looked like a ripe tomato right then.

"See you at 6" He winked at her before turning and walking out of the building to his motorcycle. ‘Damn he looks so good on that thing’

"K its a date then" She waved him off as she turned towards the dorms. ‘Shit a date! I didn't think she would actually go for that. Fuck.’

Levy practically ran all the way to the dorm, nearly tripping more than a few times. "Gah what am I going to wear!" She impatiently tapped her foot waiting for the elevator to get to her floor. Rushing in to her dorm room she slams the door and collapses on the floor with her back against the door.

"Levy? are you ok Juvia hasn't seen you act so frazzled before." Juvia, her roomie had just gotten in right before Levy and was in the middle of changing when the door had slammed.

"Oh Juvia, I desperately need your help! I think I may have a date tonight!" Levy buried her face in her hands shaking her head.

"Oooooo a date, is it with the hot guy you tutor that you are always telling Juvia about?" Levy nodded her head from behind her hands.

"He asked if I wanted to go to that concert tonight with him since he had 2 tickets and the other person bailed on him. But I don't know what to wear! I haven't been to a rock concert before, and he said we would be in the pit."

"Ah Juvia knows just the thing" She walks over to their small walk in closet. "Here" she tossed her a white tube top style shirt, a black tank top and a pair of way too short for her taste shorts. "Juvia suggest you wear your black flats, or your feet will hurt"

Levy looked at the clothing Juvia handed her. Putting the white top on first. "Why two shirts?" She asked as she pulled on a lacy pair of underwear and the shorts. "Put it on and Juvia will show you" Juvia walked over with a pair of scissors in her hand waiting for Levy to finish pulling on the tank. Once she was done Juvia took the scissors and cut a slit from the bottom all the way up the middle of the shirt, stopping right before her breasts.

"You said he liked piercings right?" Levy nodded to her friend. "wear these" She handed her a pair of black and silver studded earrings and a small black leather collar with rounded studs. 

"Um, I don't think I want to know why you have a collar Juvia." 

"Ok now to work on your hair" 

"I think I'll let it down tonight and pull it back with a red head band. He hasn't seen it down before." Juvia nodded her approval before turning Levy around to see herself in the mirror. "Damn I look sexy" she giggled with her friend. Just then there came a knock on the door. Glancing over at the clock it showed that he was 10 mins early. 

Levy opened the door but much to her surprise, Gray, an old high school friend was standing there instead of Gajeel. 

"Ah Gray-sama Juvia is ready for our date, shall we go?" Gray looked at Levy and then back at Juvia.

"Yeah lets go, it was nice seeing you again Levy, you look um...different." Just then a low growl could be heard coming from down the hallway.

"So youre the bastard dating my sister." Gajeel walked heavily down the hall stopping in front of the couple. "You better not hurt my little sister or they won't ever find yer body you got that?" Gray gulped and nodded before hastily removing himself and Juvia from the hallway. Levy stood there, mouth hanging open.

"She's your sister? I've known her for 3 years!" She turned to look at the tall handsome man in front of her. He wore black jeans, a tight muscle shirt that left nothing to the imagination, and he had his normally unruly hair tied back in a low, loose ponytail. 

"Gihee, yeah and she is always getting in to trouble." He turns to look at her finally, after making sure the other two were gone. Stunned was the only way to describe the look on his face. ‘It's going to be a long night trying to keep my hands off of that!’ " Wow Short stuff you look great, ready to go?" He held out his arm for her to wrap hers around.

"Would it kill you to use my name every now and then?" She puffed out her cheeks at him a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Probably would" He winked at her.

They arrived at the gates to the venue early, so early that there were only a few others waiting in line. Levy looked around at the other concert goers feeling a tad out of place. Most of the others participants were taller than her, multiple piercings much like Gajeel, and nearly all of them wore leather. She curled in on herself trying to make herself seem even smaller than she already was. Gajeel noticed her reservation at being there. "Come on Shrimp whaddya expect it is a rock concert after all" He put his arm around the bluenette's waist and pulled her a little closer to him. "Like I told ya, just stay close to me"

"Why did we come so early though" She looked up at him while sinking in to his side. 

"I got a buddy working the venue tonight, he can get us in early, I just gotta find him first" Gajeel looked around before spotting a tall man, his face marked with a dark tattoo over the bridge of his nose. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his black and white hair. "Hey Totomaru" Gajeel hollered at the man.

"Ah Gajeel glad to see you decided to come" The man jogged over to where they were standing. " Thought you wouldn't show after Juvia ditched you for her new boy toy" Gajeel narrowed his eyes and growled a little at the mention of Juvia's new boyfriend. "Always so protective over your little sis" Levy peaked around Gajeel's arm from her hiding spot behind his back. "AH so you're not alone tonight after all?" Gajeel looked down at his little blue fairy.

"It's alright Shrimp, this ass hole won't hurt ya" He chuckled.

"Who ya callin an ass hole metal head?" He turned to look at Levy, cocking an eyebrow at her small size. "Didn't know you liked little girls Gajeel" Levy stomped a foot at his comment, her face turning bright red.

"I'll have you know sir that I'm 23 and I may be short but you call me a little girl again and I'll kick your scrawny ass!" She interjected before Gajeel could correct him.

"Ho oh! gotta little fire in ya squirt" He laughed, leading them in to the main gate. "I'd really like to see you try little one" Gajeel having enough of his old school friend teasing his date ‘Gihee date?’ He reached over and smacked the man in the back of the head.

"That's enough Totomaru" He rubbed the back of his head, a bruise already starting to form.

"Ah come on Gajeel I was just playing."

"Taking it a bit far, can't ya see that?" Levy was looking down at the ground, trying hard to hid a few tears that made their way down her cheeks. ‘This was a mistake, tonight is going to suck. No one wants a short, flat chested bookworm, that looks like a little kid’ She beat herself up inside.

Totomaru left the two at the entrance to the pit area, a guard standing there to scan their tickets. Gajeel lead them to the metal barrier where they were going to hang out all night. "Wanted you to have the best spot in the house" He nudged her shoulder, getting her to look up at where they were. "Sorry about him, he can be a real jerk sometimes. Stay here, I'm going to go grab us some drinks before the crowd comes in. Levy looked around the venue, the stage was only about 5 feet in front of her. A few other guests started to take their seats in the stands. A big guy, about the size of Gajeel walked out on to the floor. She noticed he was looking right at her, an uncomfortable grin on his face as he started to walk her way. Levy looked left and right hoping Gajeel would be back quickly. 

"Hi there sweet thing, what are you doing at a show like this" His grin getting wider "And so alone?" she shivered as he dragged out the last part. 

"I-Im n-not alone" she stammered ‘Where are you Gajeel!’

"Not anymore anyways" The man put his arm around her shoulders. He smelled musty like sweat, and his cologne was overbearing like he took a bath in it. It made her dizzy and sick to her stomach, as she tried to push his arm off of her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she went to give the sick man a shove, nearly falling forward when his weight was displaced almost instantly.

"Oi, dont fucking touch her!" Gajeel's gruff voice rumbled out of his chest, as he pulled her in to him

"S-s-sorry man" The guy waved his hands in front of him, surrendering. "I didnt know she was with someone" He stomped off and headed to the opposite side of the stage area. 

"You alright?" Gajeel pulled back from his protective hold on her. "Here, this will loosen up your nerves" He handed her a mixed drink. "I figured you didn't drink beer so I had the bartender make something a lady would like" Levy looked at the fruity drink. ‘It smells good, I don’t normally drink though’ She thought as she took a sip.

"Thanks, for that" She took another sip of the cocktail.

The first 2 bands of the night put on a relatively good show, the crowd didn't get too heavy until the break down of the second band's set was over. More and more bodies packed on to the floor as the roadies started doing sound checks. Gajeel smiled down at the bluenette before him, she was turned looking up at the stage stars in her eyes as she watched everything slowly come together. He bent down to whisper in her ear since everyone was so loud, taking the risk to place a hand on her waist.

"You act like this is your first concert shorty" His warm breath causing her to shiver as she turned to look at him.

"Well to be honest it is. I haven't been able to brave crowds by myself" she fiddled with her shirt. "Thank you for inviting me"

"Any time. I think I've found a new concert buddy since my sis won't be coming along any more, that is if you want to" He gave her a big toothy grin, the biggest she's ever seen him give. *Man his canines are so long* her face already pink from the amount of alcohol she had consumed that night, deepened as a blush broke out on top of it. Just then the lighting in the room dimmed signalling the band was about to hit the stage. The noise level amplified as everyone started to scream. A cup came flying over from the left spilling booze all over Levy. 

"Ewww, Son of a bitch" She shook the nasty liquid off of her arms but her black tank was soaked.

"The fuck? Some ass hole must have thrown it into the crowd." 

"Good thing I dressed with a second top underneath" She stripped the black tank top off and used it to wipe the rest of the moisture from her arms. Gajeel stood there staring as her arms went up over her head, her small shoulder muscles flexing as the shirt came up, exposing her mid section. ‘Fuck I’m soooo screwed’ Her white halter top was spared from most of the booze, but it didn't help the dirty thoughts running rampant in his head. Her entire back was exposed, except a small strip of fabric around her rib cage and the knotted fabric tied at the base of her neck.

"Oi yer gonna get cold wearing that without something over it." He looked to the side hoping to hide his own blush covered cheeks.

"Id rather be cold than wet and sticky" He nearly choked, coughing and sputtering at her comment. ‘I seriously need to stay out of the gutter tonight’ The intro music started to play and strobes started to flicker as the main event started. The crowd surged, nearly crushing the entire first row of bodies. Gajeel had his hands placed firmly on the guardrail, Levy safely in between. His body was still being forcefully pushed against hers, but he held fast so she wouldn't get the rail to her sternum. 

"After the first few songs, people will stop being so pushy" He told her. ‘Not that I mind’ they both thought.

Like Gajeel had said the crowd started to loosen up after about the third song, many of the girls took to dancing while most of the guys took to fighting in the mosh pits. Levy couldn't help but join in with the dancing, the alcohol helping her overcome her shyness as she swayed back and forth to the more up beat songs, every now and then rubbing her ass up against Gajeel, his hands firmly on her hips. The music much too loud for her to notice his growls of pleasure. It didn't take long for a few guys to notice the little blue bombshell dancing, her tight ass swaying to the music. The group of three, overly drunk guys making their way over, using the surge of bodies from the mosh pit to get close without her noticing. One of the guys, getting right next to her on her right, at the guardrail, with the other two to her left. The guy leaned in offering her a joint, before Gajeel could interject, Levy grabbed it and took a hit and handed it back, continuing to dance around. Gajeel stood there with his mouth hanging open, shocked. ‘She’s quite the wild one, did not expect that from a bookworm’ While she was busy distracted by the guy with the joint, one of the guys to her left reached over and grabbed her ass. Spinning on her heels looking at the guys next to her, giving them a death glare that Gajeel has seen pointed at him one too many times.

"Oi what's up Shorty?"

"I swear one of those mother fuckers grabbed my ass!" Gajeel looked around not seeing much of anyone paying her any attention. While she was turned away from joint guy he took his chance and grabbed her by her wrist bringing her in front of him, grinding his hips against hers and grabbing one of her breast. Too shocked to do anything Levy froze. 

"Oh hell no you didn't dude you must have a death wish" Gajeel went to punch the guy, but his two friends grabbed him from behind. The red headed pot head, continued to squeeze Levy's chest causing her to cry out and try to fight him off, only making him to rip her top.

"Let her go ass hole" Gajeel broke free from one of the smaller guys, turning to punch the other still holding him back in the nose. Satisfied with the crunch that met his fist and the yelp that came from him, he turned to the other guy punching him in the ribs. "Last chance mother fucker let my girl go or else" His eyes burning red, his fists already clenched tight preparing to pummel him. The man let Levy go, swinging out at Gajeel missing his jaw and stumbling drunkenly into him. Gajeel picked the man up from the back of his shirt and the belt loops on his pants and tossed him over the guardrail, right in to Totomaru. 

"Gajeel?" Totomaru looked at the man, seething in rage as he tossed the other 2 men over the rail.

"Get these sick fuckers out of here before I kill them" Gajeel turned to Levy who was crouched down on the floor, back against the rail. He offered his hand to her as he helped her up off the floor. "Sorry that I ruined yer first concert" He looked down, kicking a cup that was discarded on the floor. Levy shook her head, as she sank in to him, letting her tears fall.

"Totomaru, I'm gonna get her out of here." He lifted her over the rail handing her over to his friend, before hopping over the rail himself. Picking up her small frame he walked out of the security area to a smaller hall of the venue. The sounds of the final set was muffled from where they sat. Gajeel handing her a glass of water.

"I'm such a weakling" she whispered under her breath, she was drunk, also high, and felt like shit for having him rescue her for the second time that night. "Can we go now?" she looked up at him from her chair. He was leaning against a wall in front of her with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. ‘Great he hates me now’

"Yeah I guess we can go, I gotta grab something first. You'll be safe here, only authorised persons allowed" He winked before stalking off threw one of the doors. She could hear the band finish up the last song of the night, as everyone cheered. It was about 30 mins before he came back, "Sorry it took so long, I got you something though" He tossed a shirt over to her, and unrolled the one in his hand. "Got us some matching T-shirts Gihee" She smiled, her eyes starting to feel heavy, she wasn't use to being out so late, nor being so inebriated.

By the time they got to his car the lot was mostly empty. Levy was sluggishly walking 3 steps behind him, tonight taking a toll on her. It was a 45 minute drive back to the dorms and she knew she would be asleep before they even hit the road. "Oi Levy, go ahead and get in I gotta take care of something before we leave." She opened the door, plopping down in the seat. Her legs still hanging out of the door as she rested her head on the back of the chair. Out cold in seconds. Gajeel was on the other side of the car, taking a leak, when he was done he went to get in to the driver seat but noticed that his passenger wasnt all the way in the car yet. "Shrimp?" She didn't reply, so he went to her side of the car to find she was passed out already. "Silly little shrimp" He adjusted her in the seat and buckled her in, before he drove off. 

Traffic back in to town was backed up, some idiot got in to a fender bender on the way home from the concert, it took an hour just to get back to campus. Levy was sound asleep, snoring quietly in the seat next to him as he pulled into the parking lot in front of the dorm. He tried to wake her up, finding it impossible. “Shrimp sleeps like a rock” Cradling her in his arms he carries her to the room she shared with Juvia. He was almost to the door when he could hear giggles and moans coming from behind the door. ‘I’m going to kill that bastard’ "Ugh, I don't want to walk in to that." Looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms he snorts. ‘Since I don't have a roomie, I'll just take her back to my room then’ He went back to the elevator and took it up 2 more floors to the 3rd and 4th year dorm rooms. He shifted her, to hold her up with one arm as he opened the door with his other. His room was small, like most of the dorm rooms, since he didn't have to share his room, he was able to have a desk, a larger bed and even had room for a small weight bench. Plus him being at the end of the hall he didn't have to share a bathroom. He placed her down on his bed, pulling off her shoes and removing her studded collar to make her more comfortable before tucking her in to his bed. He thought about changing her shirt since it was now ripped where the red haired ass, harassed her, but figured her being out cold like she was that it would be crossing the line. He reached under the bed and pulled out a small sleeping mat that he kept incase a friend needed a place to crash, and rolled it out next to the bed. Looking at the clock, it reading 2am he groaned. "Better just take a shower now, thankfully it's Saturday and I don't have to work until later" He pulled out some clean clothes and a towel from his dresser and headed to the small room that contained a much too small shower. 

While he was in the shower Levy had rolled over in the bed and started to wake up. Sitting up when she heard the shower, light from the door being cracked open lighting up the dark room. "Where am I" she looked around the room, spotting the weight bench and gasping, realizing she was in Gajeel's room. "Why did he bring me here? " she whispered. Looking down she seen that she still had on her ripped halter top that smelled quite awful now. She tiptoed out of bed over to the bathroom door, stopping at the opening, her back against the wall.

"G-Gajeel?" He jumped at the sound of her small voice.

"Eh? Go back to sleep Shrimp you had a rough night" He looked out around the curtain hoping she wasn't in the same room.

"Um, mind if I borrow a shirt? My halter is ruined and smells." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as her face heated up. 

"Na go ahead. 2nd draw down in the dresser. I'll be out in a few minutes if you want to take a shower first"

"I'll be fine, thank you" She walked over to the draw, ‘He needs more color in his life, grays and blacks are so plain’ she giggles and pulls out a dark gray shirt. Looking over at the door, satisfied that he was still in the shower, she stripped off her shirt and strapless bra, placing it on top of the dresser. Standing there topless she snickered to herself. ‘why does this feel so naughty’ The shower cut off, causing her to jump and toss the shirt over her head. It fell down to her knees, the cloth was soft against her smooth skin, and smelled like him. She hummed as she pulled the collar up to her face to breath in the smell.

"Oi ya dressed shrimp?" Gajeel called out from the other side of the door.

"Um give me another second." She slipped out of her shorts, adding them to the pile on the dresser. "Ok dressed" She walked back to the bed and sat down, her feet dangling an inch off the ground. He walked out of the bathroom, the light spilling in, casting a shadow of him on the floor. Steam rushed out of the tiny room, quickly filling up the bedroom. He had a towel wrapped around his head, and a black pair of boxer briefs on, a spare towel draped over his bare shoulders. Levy stared at him as he walked across the room to the dresser. He went to grab a shirt when her clothes caught his eye, freezing him in place. Her black lacy bra peeking out from under her short shorts. He gulped before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, grabbing a black tank out of the opened draw. He turned around as he pulled it over his head, the towel around his shoulders and hair falling to the floor. 

"Gihee, like what you see?" He caught Levy staring at him, her bottom lip tucked firmly behind her top teeth. She quickly turned her head. Lucky for him, so he could look at her, wearing his shirt, the collar being much larger than needed for her small frame, hanging down loosely on one shoulder, her hair pushed back over the same shoulder giving him an unblemished view of her neck and collarbone. ‘Mmmm I’d love to kiss her right there’ his eyes followed lower stopping at her chest, knowing she wasn't wearing a bra and he could definitely tell, the sudden temp change from the steam causing her nipples to press against the fabric. ‘Shit I’m going to need to put pants on soon’ Her knees poked out from under the bottom of the shirt, when she shifted he got a quick glance of her black panties. ‘Probably matching her bra’ His eyes snapped back up meeting hers, noticing her lips moving.

"So why did I end up here, instead of my place?" 

"Huh?" Gajeel was caught. With a sly grin on her face she teased him back.

"Like what you see?" Gajeel gulped audibly *Gotcha*

"I said why did you bring me here?" He reached behind his head rubbing his neck.

"Um Juvia, brought her date home and well, I didn't feel like killing someone tonight"

"OH!" Levy covered her mouth, shifting on the bed again.

"Yeah, oh well yer here now, I have a mat on the floor, you take the bed and get some rest I have to work later so I need a little sleep" Gajeel grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket off the bed and laid down, arms crossed over his chest as he rolled over, his back to Levy.

"Ok, Night Gajeel" She laid back in the bed, wrapping herself up in his comforter. ‘His bed is so damn soft’

"Night" ‘Who am I kidding, there’s no way I can sleep now, my dreams will betray me’ He closed his eyes trying to sleep. Finally falling in to sleep after he rolled over on to his back.

 

Both slept hard, long in to the morning. Gajeel woke first stretching, looking back at the clock on the dresser, 10am. His body feeling heavier than usual, he went to roll over when he felt something move on top of him. Looking down at his chest he was greeted by a tangled mop of blue. ‘SHIT’ Levy was laying face down on his chest, her legs on either side of him, he could see his shirt bunched up on her back. ‘This is not good’ "Oi Levy" He gently shook the small girl.

"Mmmm, 10 more mins Juv" He smiled at the mention of his sister. 

"Come on Shrimp time to get up" He shook her a little harder, but it made her wrap her arms around him tighter, and snuggle into his chest more. He could feel the tension in his boxers getting tighter by the second. ‘Dear Mavis please not now!’ He groaned as she shifted against him. "Fuck Levy get up!" He half heartedly yelled. She snapped awake and sat up.

"Gajeel?" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and stretched her arms above her head. The shirt she was wearing coming up to her stomach giving him a unhindered view of her underwear. ‘Yep they match her bra’ her ass grinded against him as she leaned back slightly finishing her stretch. She stopped suddenly when she felt something move slightly between her legs. Looking down she realized she was currently stralling the man she had been crushing on for almost a year. Her face went instantly to tomato, but she didn’t move. 

"Levy?" ‘I know she felt that, shit what do I do now?’ She looked down at him, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, yet something flashed in her eyes that made him want her even more. He leaned up, resting back on one hand as the other trailed up her arm. "You ok Lev?" His voice barely a whisper. 

"Uh huh" she gulped finding herself leaning towards him, his hand now near her exposed shoulder. Goosebumps trailed down that side of her body as she shuddered. He moved his hand up her neck, behind her head, resting his thumb in front of her ear, caressing her cheek bone. Light pressure bringing her closer to his face. Their lips brushed momentarily.

"Levy?" She didn't respond, her eyes closing as he brought his lips to hers. Fireworks exploding behind her eyelids as he pressed harder against her. Her body melting in to his, her hand that was pushing on his chest, weakened as she fell into him. Gajeel lowered them slowly to the floor before rolling her over, off of him breaking the kiss. "We should probably get up and get something to eat, that alcohol last night and the pot you carelessly partook in will be giving you one hell of a headache, if you don't." She whined as he got up, not wanting the kiss to end. ‘Gihee, she liked that did she’ A sly smile came over his face.

"What do you think you're smiling about?" She stood up behind him, a fist resting against her hip. 

"Nothin' Shrimp" He pulled on his pants, ignoring his raging boner, and the fact that she was right there in front of him, no doubt noticing it. She huffed at him, walking right up to him, making him take a step back right in to the dresser. He flinched slightly as she reached around him to grab her clothing, dropping her bra on the floor. 

"Mind if I grab a quick shower first?" Walking over to the small room to the left. 

"Make it quick, I wouldn't wanna miss pancakes" She giggled, skipping the rest of the way to the bathroom, and turning on the water. She stripped off the shirt she borrowed for the night and her undies, stepping in to the hot shower. She quickly noticed that he only had 'manly' soap. Pouting she peeked her head out of the shower and looked around the small room, not finding anything more her style. She sniffed the red container of man soap only to sneeze from the strong scent.

"Gajeel?" She hollered back at her through the door. " you wouldn't happen to have a less scented body wash would you?" She felt silly for asking but the smell of day old sweat and booze wasn't going to wash off with just water.

"Um...I have something you could use but I'll have to come in to get it for you." He hesitantly cracked the door and poked his head in the steamy bathroom, at the same time she poked her head out from around the curtain. ‘Thank Mavis the curtain was black’ He walked over to the shelf above the toilet, much too tall for her to see up there, and pulled down two bottles of hair product. "Its strawberry scented, if you tell anyone I use this I'll never invite you to a concert again" His red eyes flashed a warning that he was dead serious.

"Your secret is safe with me" she winked at him and took the bottles from his hand. "Now shoo so I can finish up" His face flushed red before he could turn and walk out of the room. ‘damn it he left the door opened’ She finished up cleaning the smells off of her body and took a moment to condition her hair too. His stuff was high end much better than the cheap shit she would buy, when she remembered it that is. Juvia usually kept them stocked up, though she prefered blueberry scented stuff. Strawberry was a nice change for the small lass. She rinsed and shut off the water, pulling back the curtain before realizing there were no towels. "Gajeel, I also need a towel" she was such a ditz in the morning. Lost in her own thoughts, not noticing she was standing there in the shower, completely bare to the world when Gajeel walked in with the towel.

"Gahhhh" He yelped when he walked in. Quickly tossing the towel at her face before slamming the door. She looked down at the towel in her hand, and then at herself. ‘Fuck he just seen me naked!’ Her entire body went red.

‘Fuck, I just saw her naked! Man she looked so hot. Her chest is perfect. Interesting that she's a bluenette down below too Gihee’ Levy wrapped the towel around her, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Jeez you act like you aint ever seen a chick naked before" She teased him, though she thought the little yelp he made was beyond adorable.

"Well, not in person!" he bit back at her, blushing furiously. "Thought you were going to get dressed."

"I was but my clothes smell like booze" she pouted. "And I've seemed to have lost my bra" she frowned. Gajeel walked over to the dresser, looking were it was last night, not finding it he got down on his hands and knees to look under the dresser. 

"Ah" he pulled it out from under the dresser and turned to hand it to her but was greeted by a soft white towel inches from his face. He looked up to see Levy standing there, her chest eye level with him. "H-here" he put it in her hand and pushed himself off the floor. ‘These pants will kill me today’ Levy walked back to the bathroom leaving the door cracked as she went to change. The mirror giving him an excellent view. She ended up pulling on her shorts with no underwear on and tossing his shirt back on over her bra.

"Any chance I can run to my room to get some better clothes?" 

"Sure, I'll wait here, I dont want to run in to Juvia's boy toy" Levy skipped out of the room

"I'll be right back, can't miss those pancakes!"

 

Ten minutes later Levy knocked on his door. "You don't have to knock Shrimp, come on in" She pushed the door open, standing there in a pair of skimpy shorts, with an orange shirt that stopped just above her waist line. Her blue locks were now dry and pulled back with a matching headband. 

"Ready to go?" She flashed him a big grin. 

"Yeah yer gonna need this though" He tossed her a charcoal and black plaid flannel shirt. She looked down at it and cocked her head at the geaster. "Come on you'll see" He closed the door behind them, locking it before heading to the elevator. Once outside, Levy headed over to where Gajeel parked his car the night before. "Oi shorty this way" He motioned her over with his head, and walked towards a row of motorcycles parked next to the dorm.

"I thought you said only you and a girl friend gets to ride on the 'Hog' " She swung her hip out, placing her hands on her waist. 

"Gihee, well after that kiss this morning....here catch shrimp" He tossed her a spare helmet, which she barely caught. She stood there staring at it for a minute before Gajeel walked over and took it from her hands. "Oi" He rolled his eyes before sticking it on her head and clipping it in place. "Come on shrimp, PANCAKES" He whined. 

"Oh right!" She walks over to the motorcycles. "So which one is yours?" He pointed to an all black one, in a matte finish, all the metal was black chrome, and the leather seat was the only part of the bike with any color. It was stitched together with red colored thread. She took a step back hesitantly.

"What?" Gajeel looked at the small woman in front of him "ya aint scared are ya?" He teased, she shook her head. "Good cus yer the one that said you wanted to ride on it"

"yeah but now looking at it, it's a little intimidating" she gulped

"And Im not?" His eyebrow raised. She puffed at him

"That's different I KNOW you, you're not a machine." 

"Put the damn shirt on and climb yer ass up here so we can go eat" He pinched the bridge of his nose. She scurried to do what he asked, the shirt being just as big on her as the one she slept in, her shorts barely peeking out from underneath the charcoal colored fabric.

"Hold tight" He told her over his shoulder as he revved up the engine. Once he felt her arms wrap tightly around his chest, he took off from the parking lot at a ridiculous speed. Levy yelped and move her body closer to his, gripping his hips with her thighs, her grip on his chest tightened more, unaware that she was currently digging her nails in to his chest. 

"Hey now Levy" He peeked back at her while they stopped at a red light. "Save the clawing my chest to pieces for the bedroom k?" She was thankful to have the helmet covering her face at that moment because it was as red as the corvette he had just smoked by. 

*Gihee this is going to one hell of a great day* Gajeel smiled to himself as they sped off down the road


End file.
